My Old Story
by nightingalessi
Summary: Pertemuan tak disengaja, dan perpisahan yang tidak terduga? Itulah mimpi buruk Luhan dan Sehun. [Author amatir yang sama sekali tidak pandai membuat summary! .. Yaoi! BOY X BOY! HUNHAN! Please, don't be a siders here :) Happy reading! ]


**A Hunhan fanfiction**

** by Nightingalessi**

**Disclaimer** : songfic dari lagu IU berjudul My Old Story. Para cast milik Tuhan YME serta orang tua dan fansnya. Jika terdapat kesamaan tokoh atau alur cerita itu disebabkan oleh ide author mainstream.

**WARNING! Typo(s), OC(s), Boy X Boy! All POV is Author's POV.** Yang dicetak miring adalah terjemahan dalam bahasa Inggris di lagu IU – My Old Story, penekanan(?) dan kata-kata yang unfamiliar.

_**Don't like don't read**_ yeah~ :D keke, happy reading, readers-nim!

Backsound : IU – My Old Story

...

_Do you remember that lonely alleyway? _

Di dalam gang kecil dan sepi, pernah tersimpan sebuah cerita. Ada pemuda bersurai coklat caramel bergaya brunette tersebut melangkah pelan. Kedua tangannya menarik erat jaket hitam miliknya, sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Giginya menggertak. Dingin menusuk sampai ke tulangnya. Oh, dia terus-menerus merutuki kebodohannya. Coba saja dia tidak membuat ayahnya murka hanya karena adonan kue sialan itu, pasti sekarang ia tengah meringkuk nyaman di perapian rumah. Merasakan panasnya api sambil meneguk coklat panas. Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pemuda bermarga Lu itu gusar. Sifatnya memang menyebalkan dan ceroboh, tetapi kejadian usir mengusir tidak terlintas sedikit pun di otaknya. Sialan! gerutunya dalam hati.

TAP

Oh, Luhan! Lihatlah dimana kau sekarang, bahkan kau tidak tahu kemana arah kakimu sendiri melangkah. Matanya memejam erat. Tidak adakah sesuatu -atau seseorang, untuk dijadikannya pelampiasan? Langkahnya terhenti, dimasukkannya kedua tangan di saku dalam jaket hitam legam tersebut. Bisakah dunia lebih tidak adil kepadanya?

TAP

TAP

TAP

Luhan tersentak, matanya terpejam makin erat. Semoga saja 'itu' bukanlah penjahat atau semacamnya, batin pemuda bermarga Lu itu. Merasa langkah mahkluk 'itu' semakin dekat, kaki Luhan melangkah mundur secara hati-hati. Yah, sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak pada pemuda manis ini.

TUK!

BRUK!

"Aargh!"

Pekikan keras Luhan memecah keheningan di gang sempit itu. Ketika bokong Luhan mendarat dengan tak elitnya di aspal yang keras, dan juga ekspresi wajahnya saat jatuh, membuat sosok di hadapannya tertawa keras. Dengan gelagapan, Luhan bangkit berdiri perlahan, sambil memegangi bokongnya yang masih sangat sakit itu.

"Masih sakit? Mau kuobati tidak?"

Kepala Luhan mendongak dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut setengah menganga. Bagaimana bisa sosok –pria, ya, Luhan yakin dia pria karena suara beratnya itu, dengan suka rela mengobati bokongnya? Lagipula, pria itu tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kecerobohan Luhan. Dan yang terpenting, mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Catat itu baik-baik. Melihat raut wajah Luhan yang aneh –tapi lucu menurut pemuda itu, dia hanya terkekeh pelan. Tangannya meraih salah satu lengan Luhan dan menariknya paksa. Tentu saja, sang empunya memberontak.

"Sshh. Kau diam saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, Tuan."

Seperti terkena sihir, mulut Luhan pun bungkam. Dia hanya diam dan pasrah ketika di bawa pria itu ke apartemennya. Dan di sanalah mereka mulai bertukar cerita. Dewi Fortuna memang tidak memihaknya, namun Cupid-lah yang memanah tepat di jantung Luhan. Nama sosok itu,

**Oh Sehun**.

_I still remember now._

…

_The anxious days when I could not tell you I loved you __**  
><strong>_

Getaran ini memang tak bisa ditahan lagi. Luhan, pemuda itu sedang mengalami masa remajanya yang membahagiakan. Merasakan debaran aneh ketika melihat sosok pujaan dan terasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh kala pemuda (juga) itu menyentuh Luhan, bahkan walau ujung rambutnya saja. Senyuman terus mengembang dari bibir Luhan. Begitulah rasanya jatuh cinta. Manis.

Namun, rasanya agak sesak. Seperti ada batu kerikil yang menekan dada Luhan saat berdebar. Bukan, itu bukanlah suatu penyakit jantung. Eugh.. Rasanya mengganjal dan menyakitkan. Terasa percuma jika setiap pagi dia berkaca, mengatakan dirinya tampan, dan menyakinkan dirinya bukan gay.

Dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa dia mencintai Oh Sehun. Sehuna, sahabat dekatnya. Hunnie yang selalu memberi pundak untuknya menangis dan punggung untuk menopang. Pemuda aneh yang entah berasal dari planet mana, sering mengucapkan kata 'yehet', dan tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan 'hyung' atau 'gege'. Pemuda _poker face_ berhati malaikat yang membuat Luhan jatuh hati. Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa terima kenyataan bahwa,

Sehun dan dirinya sama-sama anak Adam.

Sedangkan Sehun, bocah itu tidak terlalu larut dalam hal seperti itu. Dia masih mementingkan pelajaran, mengingat umurnya baru menginjak 17 tahun saat ini. Luhan, sahabatnya, merupakan seorang penerus usaha toko kue ayahnya yang sangat terkenal. Perasaan asing menyelimuti sentuhannya. Dulu, saat dia memeluk Luhan sekalipun, getaran ini tak terasa. Namun sekarang, melihat Luhan tersenyum saja sudah membuat ribuan kupu-kupu berlomba-lomba keluar dari perutnya. Memandang Luhan bermain bola atau membuat kue, terkadang memunculkan semburat merah di wajah putih pucatnya.

Luhan merasa cemas. Haruskah aku mengatakan ini pada Sehun? batinnya bimbang. Jujur, ia sangat sangat takut jikalau Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sebab, dulu Sehun pernah memuji Daeun, teman sebangkunya, cantik seperti malaikat. Saat itulah, Luhan mulai merasa ada kobaran api tak suka ketika Sehun membicarakan bahkan menyebut nama Daeun atau perempuan lain. Kobaran api… Cemburu.

"…Lu?"

Kepala pemuda manis berdarah China itu menoleh. Tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan manik mata obsidian Sehun. BLUSH… Muncul semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Great, dia tersipu melihat Sehun. Lelaki bermarga Oh itu sesungguhnya terlihat biasa saja, rambut coklat acak-acakan, kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas almamater kuning khas SMA-nya, celana panjang hitam, sepatu kets putih. Normal, tidak ada yang berbeda pada penampilannya.

Sehun juga tak kalah berdebar kali ini. Sepintas, penampilan Luhan juga tidak ada bedanya. Rambut coklat caramel brunette tersisir rapih, kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak yang ditutupi celemek putih khas toko kue, celana coklat selutut, sepatu sandal hitam-merah. Biasa saja, namun darah pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut berdesir cepat sekali.

"… Suka Luhan."

DEG

Gumaman aneh begitu saja keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Luhan buru-buru kembali fokus pada adonan kue-nya, sedangkan Sehun refleks menutup erat mulutnya. Sial, mengapa aku mengatakan hal itu, batin Sehun. Jantung Luhan berdetak dengan kecepatan ekstrim. Wajahnya terasa panas, oh, bahkan sudah sangat merah karena… malu? Senang? Entahlah, yang terpenting, Luhan merasa sedikit lega.

"M-maaf. Aku.. tidak bermak-"

"Hehe, yah. Tidak sengaja."

Hati Luhan mencelos ketika mendengar penuturannya sendiri. Tidak sengaja? Itu malah membuat hatinya terasa sesak. Seakan-akan malah menyudutkan dirinya sendiri. Ternyata, hal itu juga dirasakan Sehun. Apakah dia tidak menyukaiku? Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

Siapa sangka, sejak saat itu mereka hanya bertemu 3 kali seminggu. Sehun berkutat dengan ujiannya, sedangkan Luhan sibuk melayani pelanggan, serta memikirkan menu baru menjelang musim panas. Mereka bertemu sebentar di toko, mengobrol ringan, dan berakhir dengan jalan-jalan di tepi Sungai Han menjelang malam, sambil memakan dessert buatan Luhan. Dessert yang hanya dibuat dan diperuntukkan untuk 'sahabatnya', Oh Sehun.

_Did you know about that?_

…

_The beautiful nights of the past when we were childish_

Kedua pasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah santai di atas rerumputan setumit. Matanya melihat indahnya pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari. Lampu-lampu kantor yang masih berhuni, sampai atraksi cahaya berwarna-warni yang rutin terlaksana. Senyuman terus mengembang dari bibirnya. Sesekali dia terkekeh melihat pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih di sekitar sana. Atau menegur gadis-gadis genit yang mendekatinya.

GREB.

Dia merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang mengalung di lehernya. Hembusan nafas hangat di dekat telinga, membuat sang empunya kegelian. Sang pelaku hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu merangkul Luhan, menuntunnya berjalan. Keduanya melangkah seirama, namun keheningan lagi menyelimuti mereka. Canggung.

"Sehun. Mengapa kau tidak merayakan di toko kue-ku saja? Mengapa kita harus menembus taman ini? Meng-"

Sehun mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka, lalu mengusap surai Luhan pelan. Oh, oh! Luhan tak bisa berhenti membatin kegirangan. Sekarang, tangan Sehun turun, menuju bahunya. Senyuman mengulas di bibir Sehun. Luhan memiringkan kepala, bingung.

"Kau sangat ingin tahu jawabannya, Tuan Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Bahkan, tanpa sadar, Luhan membentuk senyuman terbaiknya. Ya, senyuman terbaiknya! Jarang sekali dia tersenyum se-manis ini! Sementara itu, Sehun memegang bahu Luhan erat. Kepalanya mendekat, dan semakin dekat. Luhan refleks memejamkan matanya. Siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya oleh pemuda pujaan di hadapannya saat ini, sesuai dengan perkiraannya, bukan? Semakin dekat, hingga tarikan dan hembusan nafas Sehun terasa hangat ketika menerpa permukaan kulit Luhan, namun, tunggu. Kepalanya bergeser ke depan telinga Luhan.

"Karena…"

Luhan lagi-lagi menggelinjang geli ketika hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa permukaan telinganya. Tangannya refleks memegang pinggang Sehun. Bibir Sehun terbuka, Luhan yakin, karena ada angin hangat di dekat telinganya.

"…Aku telah lulus, dan tidak akan spesial rasanya jika hanya makan di tokomu. Aku, ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, Luhan. Sesuatu yang mendebar- ehm, maksudku, tak terlupakan."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Dan lagi, jantung Luhan berdebar hebat. Ugh, Luhan berani bertaruh kalau Sehun dapat mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Sial~ Terjadi pergerakan pada Sehun, sekarang kepalanya berpindah dari telinga Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Mata elang Sehun kini menatap Luhan lembut. Err, mungkin bukan menatap Luhan, namun bibir ranumnya. Setelah menatap benda tak bertulang itu beberapa saat, Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. Mengikuti nalurinya, Luhan memajukan wajahnya. Dan benar saja,

CHU~

Bibir mereka pun bertemu. Saling menyapa dalam lumatan lembut, tanpa nafsu. Ciuman penuh cinta, yang terlarang. Karena mereka adalah 'sahabat', bukanlah kekasih apalagi suami-suami. Semua terjadi secara alami, karena cinta terpendam mereka. Di bawah ratusan kembang api yang meledak-ledak indah di udara, mereka mengadu bibir, menyalurkan rasa cinta, tanpa status jelas. Masa bodoh tentang status, mereka saling mencintai, faktanya.

_I am still in love_

…

_You childish person_

"Tidak bisa! Kau, kau curang!"

Pekikan itu membuat salah satu dari kedua pemuda disana tertawa keras. PSP yang sedari tadi dipegang Luhan tiba-tiba saja hilang. Dan parahnya, sang empunya belum menyadari itu. Pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut merenggut kesal, dan mengambil ancang-ancang membanting. Lalu,

PRAK!

"AAA! OH SEHUN, KAU MAU MATI, HUH?!" Luhan segera mengambil pecahan PSP-nya yang tergeletak lemah di lantai dingin café. Café? Ya, café. Sekarang toko kue kecil Luhan sudah disulap menjadi café besar, dia mempunyai beberapa anak buah sehingga tidak perlu susah-susah membuat kue. Tentu saja, dia bekerja sekeras ini karena sosok di depannya yang sedang tersenyum sinis padanya. Oh Sehun tersenyum sinis? Oh, itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Luhan. Entahlah, sejak Sehun diangkat menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayahnya, dia menjadi orang yang terlalu optimis. Dan hal itu sangat mengganggu Luhan.

"Ck. Sudah kuperingatkan, Lu. Jangan curang."

Luhan masih menatap sendu PSP di pangkuannya. PSP yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi karena bantingan Sehun. PSP yang dibelinya bersama Sehun dari hasil keringatnya, jatuh begitu saja, karena dia sedikit curang. Oh ayolah, apa salahnya berlaku curang? Lagipula, skor Sehun juga masih jauh unggul di atasnya! Setiap Luhan berkata seperti itu, Sehun segera menjawab,

"Kalau kau terus-terusan curang, maka akan menjadi kebiasaan. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

Yeah, walaupun begitu, Luhan juga butuh kebebasan. Kebebasan untuk melakukan segala hal, dan jangan melupakan batas-batas terlarangnya. Tapi, Sehun sudah kelewatan menurut Luhan. Pemuda itu merasa, Sehun terlalu cepat dewasa. Umurnya saja baru 18 tahun, tidak terlalu dewasakah jika dia seringkali berkata;

"Pekerjaan lebih penting dari cinta. Lagipula, semakin sukses aku, maka, semakin banyak penggemarku. Lihat saja, aku akan mengambil salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai akhir hayat. Dalam waktu dekat ini."

Bahkan dia sudah berpikir sejauh itu! Ah… Apakah Luhan yang terlalu kekanakkan? Dia, pemuda berumur 22 tahun, pekerjaannya mengelola café dan membuat kue, tidak ada satupun ide tentang mengembangkan usahanya dengan membangun cabang, ataupun memperbesar badan usahanya dari badan usaha perorangan ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Sejujurnya, dia tidak mau terlalu rumit memikirkan kehidupan. Ia masih muda, belum saatnya memikirkan hal kelas berat seperti itu.

Ah? Tunggu. 22 tahun… Bukankah umurnya cukup matang? Sedangkan Sehun? Benarkah Luhan terlalu kekanakkan? Err, mungkin. Sementara Sehun, ia mulai iba melihat tatapan sendu Luhan pada benda tak bernyawa itu. Tangan besarnya menyentuh punggung Luhan, namun dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menepisnya lalu berbalik, menatap Sehun tajam.

"Jangan dekati aku, Tuan Oh yang sudah dewasa."

Sehun tersentak kaget. Apakah barusan dia mengatakan… Sudah dewasa? Pemuda berwajah oval tersebut menghempaskan nafasnya keras. Sebenarnya, apa yang sahabatnya ini pikirkan? batin Sehun heran. Saat Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya, Luhan lebih dulu berlari, entah kemana. Sehun beberapa kali meneriakkan nama Luhan, membuat beberapa pengunjung di café milik Luhan itu terusik. Kaki jenjang Sehun mulai melangkah, menerka-nerka, kemana Luhan akan pergi.

"Dasar, Tuan Lu yang tak berhasil dewasa."

Umpatan-umpatan terus keluar dari mulut Sehun. Kini, dia berdiri di depan audi hitam miliknya. Setelah beberapa detik terpaku, ia pun membuka pintu mobil, menyalakan mesin, dan tancap gas pergi. Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan tengah berdiri di samping café. Menatap mobil Sehun yang menjauh dari pandangannya sembari menunjukkan muka cemberutnya. Oh Sehun menyebalkan! gerutunya dalam hati.

_You try to take all of me, you heartless person_

…

_Were you too shy to say anything? Did you not like me?_

"Sehun, ada apa?"

Luhan mencoba membuka percakapan. Dia langsung melesat ke kantor Sehun, ketika siang itu Sehun memberinya SMS untuk menemuinya setelah meeting jam 2. Namun Luhan, yang sampai saat ini masih menyukai Sehun, tidak peduli jam berapapun dia sampai. Yang terpenting adalah sosoknya ada saat Sehun membutuhkannya. Walaupun Sehun tidak ada sama sekali saat Luhan membutuhkan sandaran, pelukan hangat, dan usapan di rambutnya. Sehun beralih kalau dia meeting atau ada urusan kantor. Namun, Luhan pernah melihatnya bersama perempuan di salah satu bar terkenal pada malam hari di satu hari. Mengesalkan memang. Sehun jarang sekali membicarakan masalahnya.

"Aku…"

Sehun dengan berat menelan salivanya. Kakinya bergetar. Haruskah dia mengatakan ini? Dia terlalu ketakutan. Apalagi, pasca Luhan dan dia berciuman waktu lulus SMA, hubungan mereka masih canggung. Dia takut Luhan akan stress atau menjauhinya. Hal ini juga membebani Sehun yang masih mempunyai rasa cinta itu. Gejolak hatinya tak tertahan saat melihat Luhan tersenyum, dan itu membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Sehun bersikap dewasa dan dingin pada Luhan, maka inilah jawabannya;

Pertama, Sehun tidak mau terlalu jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Luhan. Kedua, mereka 'sesama jenis'. Ketiga, karena ide gila ayah Sehun dan partnernya, membuat pemuda itu semakin stress. Keempat, faktor pekerjaan. Sudah cukup bukan? Tapi ini hanya rahasia Sehun dan kalian, ok?

"Kau kenapa, Sehun? Butuh pelukan?"

GREB.

Kepala Sehun tiba-tiba saja terjatuh di bahu Luhan. Reflek, Luhan pun langsung menaruh kedua tangannya di dada bidang Sehun. Jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali. Oh Sehun, jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini, maka Luhan akan segera terkena serangan jantung. Hidung Sehun mengendus ceruk leher Luhan yang berbau mint, menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Luhan, melingkarkan serta mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Kumohon, Lu…"

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil. Tangannya bergerak, dari dada bidang Sehun, sampai ke pinggang. Luhan mendorong kecil punggung pemuda bermarga Oh tersebut agar pemuda itu merasa hangat. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun tersenyum miris. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mengapa aku harus mencintaimu, Lu? Mengapa juga aku tak bisa melepasmu? Tolong keluarkan aku dari kurungan kekuasaan ini… Aku hanya ingin bersamamu Lu, sungguh. Lu…"

Sehun membisik pelan, pelan sekali. Telinga Luhan hanya menangkap satu kalimat, yaitu,

_Mengapa aku harus mencintaimu, Lu?_

Dan, nyeri pun terasa menjalar di rongga dadanya. Punggung Sehun bergetar, dia terisak dalam diam. Begitu juga Luhan, bahkan ia memukul-mukul kecil punggung Sehun. Mengapa juga aku harus mencintai orang tak berperasaan sepertimu juga, Sehun? Kau memberiku secercah harapan dan menghancurkannya dalam sekali injak, batin Luhan.

_I still can not figure it out_

…

_If you hear this song, please come to me_

"Mari, kita langsung sambut saja, _soloist_ _rookie_ SMentertaiment, LuHan!" Tepukan tangan riuh menguar dari studio yang menjadi tempat acara music terkenal dilaksanakan. Ya, hari ini Luhan akan memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi. Setelah menjalani masa trainee selama 2 tahun, sekarang ia akan melakukan pertunjukkan debut di M!Countdown. Rasanya memang cukup menyenangkan, dia akan mendapatkan uang berkali-kali lipat. Dari usaha café-nya dan suara emasnya. Ya, siapa yang menduga kalau Luhan mempunyai suara yang sangat indah.

Dengan percaya diri, dia duduk di sebuah kursi khusus untuknya sambil membawa gitar. Sebenarnya, itu gitar pemberian orangtua Sehun untuk anaknya, namun Sehun tak berminat pada gitar. Jari-jarinya mulai memposisikan diri di antara senar-senar yang akan bergetar tersebut.

_Sseulsseulhadeon, geu golmogeul, dangsineun gieokhasimnikka? Jigeumdo.. nan gieokhamnida.._

Suasana studio mendadak riuh. Ratusan fans terus meneriakkan namanya, sampai suara mereka serak bahkan habis. Luhan tersenyum kecil di atas panggung, menatap ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang tengah memandangnya kagum.

_Saranghandan, mal motago, aetaeudeon geu naldeureul. Dangsineun.. algo isseossseumnikka.._

Sekarang, beberapa suasana studio agak redup. Cahaya hanya muncul dari beberapa lampu panggung berwarna, dan lightstick yang diacungkan oleh fans. Luhan terkekeh melihat namanya terpampang jelas di lightstick itu. Bahkan, dia baru seminggu mengeluarkan _full album_, sebanyak inikah fans-nya?

_Cheoreopdeon sarama~ Geudaeneun naui modeun geoseul aseuryeo hana, mujeonghan sarama…_

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berpakaian casual tengah memilih tuxedo yang akan dipakainya. Putih atau hitam? Atau… berwarna senada dengan gaun 'pendamping'-nya? Ah, dia merasa aneh jika memanggil Hyeri dengan sebutan itu. Dia merasa sangat nyaman jika posisi 'pendamping'-nya adalah…

"Sehun oppa, look! That's LuHan! He's pretty cute, isn't?"

Kepala Sehun mendongak ketika gadis itu menarik-narik kausnya. Ah, iya. Itu Luhan, Luhan-nya. Yang sama sekali tidak dia temui 2 tahun belakangan. Mereka putus kontak sejak Luhan diterima dalam audisi SMentertaiment 2 tahun lalu, sehari setelah kejadian tangis-menangisnya. Matanya menatap Luhan lembut, seakan-akan Luhan hanya menyanyi untuk dirinya seorang.

_Sujubeoseo mal motaenna, naega sirheo~ mal anhaenna, jigeumdo… nan al su eobseoyo…_

_I noraereul, deutneundamyeon naegero wajuo~ Geudaeyeo.. nan gidarimnida…_

Sehun tersenyum manis sekali. Luhan… Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan 2 tahun ini… Ia merindukan Luhan, sangat. Senyumannya, pelukannya, dan bibirnya… Apa?! Barusan kau mengatakan, bibir?! Berhenti berhalusinasi, Sehun bodoh! rutuknya. Si gadis di sebelahnya memandang Sehun heran. Belum pernah ia melihat senyuman calon-nya semanis ini. Sungguh kau gadis beruntung, Hyeri, batinnya sendiri.

"Oppa? Jadi kau sudah memutuskan?"

Sehun menoleh sekilas pada Hyeri, menggeleng pelan, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada layar TV. Hyeri merenggut kesal. Mengapa Sehun oppa berubah begini? Lalu, apa yang membuatnya tersenyum? Luhan? Oh, mustahil! Mana mungkin Sehun homoseksual, bermimpilah, Lee Hyeri.

Suara tepukan tangan riuh sekali di studio itu. Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Dia tersenyum sangat manis demi fanservice. Padahal, biasanya senyum itu ditunjukkan untuk Sehun. Namun, ini tuntutan management. Seorang MC menghampiri Luhan dan bertanya;

"Apakah lagu ini merupakan suatu pesan bagi seseorang?"

Luhan sempat terkekeh kecil mendengar itu. Ingin rasanya ia membual, namun kali ini kerinduannya tak dapat di tahan lagi. Setelah puas terkekeh, dengan mudahnya dia menjawab;

"Tentu. Dan aku harap, dia menemuiku setelah ini. Aku menunggumu."

_My dear, I'm waiting_

…

_You heartless person_

Luhan mendadak kegirangan melihat ada memo kecil di ruang make-up setelah pertunjukkannya. Memo kecil berisikan, "Temui aku di café-mu. Akan kuberitahu sesuatu." Dan, tambahan di bawahnya yang bertuliskan, "Oh Sehun yang sudah dewasa." Itu membuat hari Luhan menjadi… indah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan terus-terusan tersenyum. Dia memasuki café melalui jalur rahasia. Tentu saja kalau dia masuk terang-terangan, maka fans akan menyerbunya brutal.

Tanpa Luhan sangka, Sehun sudah duduk manis di sana. Menumpukan kaki kirinya pada kaki kanannya, sambil menikmati croissant dan bubble tea rasa coklat. Luhan hendak menyapanya, namun seorang perempuan sudah lebih dulu duduk di sebelah Sehun. Merajuk, dan menanyakan namanya, nama Luhan. Sehun hanya menggeram menanggapinya, sampai ekor matanya mendapat sosok pemuda bermata rusa itu. Luhan menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan heran, sedangkan Hyeri, gadis itu sudah memekik bahagia layaknya fangirl.

"Dia fangirl-mu, Lu. Aku hanya mau membantunya."

Seakan tahu tanda tanya besar di kepala Luhan, Sehun lebih dulu menjawab tenang. Membuat Luhan setidaknya bernafas lega. Mungkin saja perempuan ini kerabatnya, pikir Luhan. Setelah berjam-jam mereka mengobrol, Sehun dan Hyeri ingin pulang.

"Hyeri-ya, kau tunggu di mobil dulu, ok?"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Hyeri melempar senyum senang dan melesat keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua di ruangan itu. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ada apa? Belumkah cukup mengobrol sampai berjam-jam? Ya, walaupun jauh di lubuk hati Luhan, dia lebih nyaman mengobrol berdua dengan Sehun ketimbang gadis cerewet bernama, err, Hyeri itu.

"Nanti malam pukul 7, temui aku di pinggir sungai Han. Kau akan melihat kebenarannya."

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan santai keluar, menyusul Hyeri di parkiran. Sedangkan, Luhan terdiam. Perasaannya tidak enak. Apakah dia harus datang? Dia takut kalau 'kebenaran' yang dikatakan Sehun itu menyakitkan. Tapi, janji adalah janji. Seorang lelaki sejati harus menepati janjinya, bukan begitu? Kenyataan memang selalu menyakitkan.

Sudah pukul 7. Luhan melirik jam tangannya. Mata rusanya memandang sendu langit. Agak mendung malam ini. Huh, untung saja Luhan membawa payung untuk berjaga. Sekarang, ia terlihat cemas. Dimana Sehun? Apakah perkerjaannya terlalu banyak, sehingga ia lupa kalau-

"Oppa. Hari ini mendung, untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Luhan langsung menoleh. Tak jauh darinya, ada sepasang kekasih, sepertinya. Mata rusa itu menyipit, berusaha mencari tahu sosok keduanya. Suara gadis itu sangat familiar… Ya! Persis dengan gadis yang ia temui bersama Sehun tadi siang. Lalu, Luhan melihat sosok di sebelahnya. Hatinya mencelos, pemuda itu adalah,

Oh Sehun.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang mau dilakukan bocah itu? Aish, batin Luhan khawatir. Dan benar saja, kekhawatiran itu diperkuat. Ketika Sehun menarik Hyeri, dan memberi ciuman tepat di bibir.

WUSH.

Angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang. Membawa hati pemuda mungil itu terbang. Menghilang, menjauh dari Luhan. Seluruh harapannya pupus, badannya mematung. Matanya membelalak, dia masih tak percaya… Ini semua akhirnya terjadi.

"Hey, Luhan. Datanglah ke pernikahan kami 2 hari lagi. Kau harus datang sebagai pengisi acaranya, mengerti? Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan manajermu."

Setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Luhan berbalik dan berjalan gontai. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia harapkan sekarang. Sehun-nya, yang menyatakan suka lebih dulu dan mengatakan tidak suka lebih dulu. Sehun-nya, yang belum sempat mengganti PSP-nya yang rusak. Sehun-nya yang pertama kali ia tabrak di gang kecil. Sehun-nya, yang… memberikannya ciuman pertama di masa remaja. Oh Sehun.

_This night tries to take all of me, you childish person_

…

_Tonight, tomorrow night and the night after that _

Malam ini merupakan malam terkutuk bagi Luhan. Malam yang sangat tidak diinginkan Luhan. Mimpi buruk Luhan, oh, kumohon bangunkan pemuda ini jika dia hanya bermimpi. Sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi. Luhan yang duduk di deretan depan pengisi acara kelangsungan upacara sakral itu, memegang gitarnya. Ketika mendengar alunan merdu orkerstra di belangkangnya, ia merasa sangat terpukul. Gadis itu, Hyeri, datang ke altar dengan gaun putih. Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu disana, menyambut tangan Hyeri dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Rasanya seperti terjatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. Rasa sakit yang akan terasa semakin dalam. Sehun sempat tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat pastur yang memimpin pernikahan tersebut. Luhan menganggap itu adalah senyuman tulus. Dia ingat sekali, ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Sehun di gang, pemuda yang ia kira pria berbahaya itu tersenyum kecil. Oh… Mengungkitnya saja sudah membuat Luhan berurai air mata, sama seperti para hadirin sekarang.

Luhan tidak mau disamakan dengan para hadirin yang berbahagia itu. Tidak akan. Karena dia menangis karena rasa sakit yang menjalar hampir ke seluruh tubuhnya sekarang. Sakit, sakit sekali. Entah dengan apa lagi dia harus mendeskripsikan rasanya, ia terlarut dalam pikirannya.

Hingga tiba saatnya. Sehun berkutat dalam hatinya ketika pastur itu membuatnya harus memilih; antara iya dan tidak. Jujur saja, dia sebenarnya butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, bertahun-tahun mungkin. Karena perasannya terlalu mencintai Luhan dan tidak mau menyakiti Hyeri sedikit pun. Dan, secara tak sengaja, antara sadar atau tak sadar, ia menjawab 'ya' dengan mantap. Itu membuat Luhan terisak, hingga sang pemimpin orkestra bernama Luna itu harus merelakan pundaknya untuk Luhan.

Setelah sumpah itu diterima oleh kedua mempelai, mereka diharuskan berciuman. Luhan sampai bersembunyi di pundak Luna agar tidak melihat kejadian yang sangat amat menyakitinya itu. Dengan sesegukan, ia mengusap air matanya, dan mulai memainkan intro gitarnya. Lagu "My Old Story" pun kembali di perdengarkan. Tetapi, rasanya agak berbeda, karena Luhan yang membawakan lagu itu penuh emosional. Sehun memeluk Hyeri yang sudah lebih dulu menangis terisak di dada bidangnya. Tanpa Sehun sadari, setetes air mata menuruni mata elang Sehun. Dan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kecut sekilas. Setetes air matamu sudah cukup untukku, Oh Sehun, batin Luhan. Hatinya meraung-raung kesakitan, namun Luhan hanya bisa menutupinya dengan tersenyum miris dan meneteskan air mata.

"_Oneul bamdo, naeil bamdo, geurigo geu daeum bamdo, yeongwonhi nan gidarimnida…"_

Luhan berhenti memainkan gitarnya, seiring selesainya lagu ballad tersebut. Sehun menatap Luhan sendu. Mungkin, kata 'maafkan-aku-Luhan' sudah tak mempan lagi. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengucapkan itu. Orang bodoh itu, Sehun, menggerakkan bibirnya, berusaha mengatakan;

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Ini demi perusahaan, perjodohan gila ini. Maafkan aku, aku bodoh."

Dengan senyuman tulus, Luhan menggeleng pelan. Matanya memejam, mencoba merasakan udara yang ada di sekitarnya, lalu menggerakkan bibirnya, menjawab;

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Aku akan menunggumu, selamanya. Sampai akhir hayatku. Terima kasih telah memberiku bunga mawar merah yang kukira tak berduri, dan sekarang aku merasakan bagaimana jatuh di rimbunan mawar liar. Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu, aku ingin mengatakan ini, namun apa daya… Yang penting, kau harus bahagia. Pinggir Sungai Han, pukul 7 malam, setiap hari, mau panas dan hujan, atau badai salju pun. Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Oh Sehun."

Setelah itu, Luhan pergi keluar gereja melewati para pemain orkestra. Sehun tak berkutik. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diberikan Luhan padanya. Bibirnya bergetar. Dia meminta ijin Hyeri dan para hadirin untuk pergi sebentar. Tak peduli ratusan para hadirin itu yang prioritasnya para pengusaha dan konglomerat bahkan perdana menteri, meneriaki Sehun. Dia tak peduli, dan terus berlari, hingga menemukan sosok Luhan.

"Oh Luhan!"

"S-Sehun? Kau…?"

GREB!

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Sekeras apapun Luhan berontak, kekuatan pemuda yang ia sukai, maksudku, ia cintai ini lebih besar. Akhirnya, dia memilih pasrah, dan menunggu kata-kata Sehun selanjutnya.

"Tunggu aku, Lu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Luhan tersenyum kecil dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia memeluk punggung Sehun erat, lalu membalas;

"Aku akan menunggumu Sehun, selamanya."

_I'll wait forever_

…

THE END

Hu-uh! Akhirnya selesai juga, hehe! Ini fanfic pertama author yang shounen-ai menjurus ke yaoi :3 feel-nya dapet kah? u,u hmm, review, please?


End file.
